


We’ll meet again

by fliffen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I wasted this title, I'm sorry it just kinda happened, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Yes I'm Evil, the writer needs to stop killing their favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He used to tell me all the time how much he loved you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll meet again

Clint knelt down over the stone and brushed away the snow before placing a bundle of lilies on it.  
“He used to tell me all the time how much he loved you.” Clint looked up to see Steve standing a few feet from him looking down at the grave marker with a fond smile.  
“Yeah? He was always stupidly proud of me.” Clint let a sad smile play across his lips.  
“Yeah, he was odd like that.” It’s almost a teasing tone. Clint shook his head as if to dismiss the captain’s poor attempt at humor.  
“It’s been a year, and I still wake up every morning expecting him to be right there beside me.” He runs his hand down his face. Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“When I first woke up in this era, I kept expecting him to turn up one day like no time had passed at all.”  
“He did come back to you, Steve! But he’s not coming back this time!” Clint nearly shouted and shoved a way Steve’s hand. The captain held up his hands in surrender.  
“I know.” Steve tolled him softly.  
Clint took in slow deep breaths until he was calm again.  
“We’ll meet again in another life.” Bucky had always said whenever the awful subject of death had come up, and that phrase had become Clint’s montra over the last year.  
“We’ll meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person and it makes me feel good inside.


End file.
